The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to an improved internal combustion engine which can operate at a much improved fuel economy and which can minimize the emission of unburned hydrocarbons to the atmosphere.
In view of the current international situation of oil resources, there is an increasing demand for more economical use of fuel by internal combustion engines. On the other hand, there is a demand for prevention of pollution caused by exhaust emissions from these engines.
Various proposals have been made hitherto for simultaneously achieving the reduction of fuel consumption of internal combustion engines and prevention of pollution caused by the exhaust emissions from the same.
Some of these proposals, however, require complicated devices, while the other are generally expensive.